


look at the moon (i cant find it its gone)

by doubt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubt/pseuds/doubt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh isn't mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at the moon (i cant find it its gone)

josh is too pretty.

josh is too hard to look at. that's tyler's reasoning, that's why he can't touch him or cuddle him or even glance over the stage at him anymore. he's too pretty.

well, sure. he isn't lying.

josh is insecure, josh has his best friend and nobody else. when that best friend pulls him onto the balcony of their hotel room at three am, josh is nervous.

"i..." tyler begins, not looking at josh. refusing to look at him. josh tries to catch his eye but tyler keeps his trained on the street below, past his bare legs dangling through the fencing and the balconies underneath them.

josh's legs are crossed beneath him; he rubs his palms on his sweatpants and goes, "hmm?"

tyler looks up. "josh. i'm..." he focuses on the skin between josh's nose bridge and his left eyebrow, and josh crosses his eyes. tyler huffs languidly and plays with his fingers in his lap. "i, i, i don't feel...affectionate. at all. toward...anything."

josh understands. sort of. "do you not love me anymore?"

"no, i do, maybe." he raises the eyebrow tyler's looking at, forcing him to stare back at his legs. "i don't know. no. maybe one day i will again." tyler huffs again, looking up at josh, still twiddling his thumbs. "are you mad?"

josh isn't mad. "no." he pokes his tongue out just a bit, and tyler leans in to kiss him really softly. it's a good kiss despite the lack of effort from either side, tyler moving his mouth perfunctorily and josh responding without even thinking about the kiss. he's thinking about the cold stone balcony that they're sitting on, and how tyler's legs don't even have goosebumps. he's thinking about the big moon; he even opens his eyes to glance up at the sky. the stars aren't that visible due to city lights but the moon is out, shiny white and illuminating tyler's slightly mussed hair gracefully.

tyler ends it, bumping his nose against josh's before moving away. "i still like you, i really do. i don't love you anymore, that's all."

"it's okay," josh replies, eyes closed and head against the fence. "i still love you."

"i feel guilty."

"i promise it's okay, tyler."

**Author's Note:**

> happy little pill is such a good song bye


End file.
